


Castiel's Poop

by dallonmonths



Series: Poopernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dallonmonths/pseuds/dallonmonths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is having butt troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Poop

 

Oen dae cas twas cookin eggs on da sidewalk 

Dena walked up 2 him and was like “wtf are u doing cas sop dat” den he kicked him in the face

Cas sobbed uncontrollably.

“WHYWYWYWYW WOULD UUUU DO DAT?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?”

“BECAUSE I AM A FREAKKKINGNG REBEl CAS!”

“EUUUU U HURT MA FEELINGS”

“I don’t care cas you are just a baby.”

“No dean. Not today.”                

Den castile started rapidly eating the egg of the sidewalk.

Then he started kissing dean and shoved the chewy egg in his mouth.

“IT TASESTS LIEK UR MOMMA!” Cas shouted.

“OOOOOH U JERK. I H8 U.”

“Noooo, pls come back bb.”

“No. We’re done cas. I hate eggs and u suck.”

“That’s just what you think dean. You love eggs. You just want to fit into what soccer moms do. You’re a bali bitch.”

“What da f.a.q. r u talkin aboot.”

“Not boots dean, you’re a…”

“A WHATATARATARARAR??!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!!?”

“A STERHIP.”

“A WHATATATRTTTARTAR?!?!?!?!?”

“A reverse hipster. Stop foaming at da mooth dean.”

“I just lluuuuuveeee bein so young wild and freeee!!! #swaggie”

Cas smacked deans starbucks outta his hands. “No dean that is poison.”

“UUUU YOU MAKIN ME SAD.”

“Go play with ur hair pins.”

“No

“Yes

“no those are 4 sleeping withhhh.”

“omg I had no idea what do they do”

“they pinch my butt and that feels good.”

“they what? I cant hear you.”

“THEY PINCH MY ASS.”

“oh dats stoopid I can do that for you.”

So they made steemy lips @ each other.

Then they did da sex.

Castiel never pooped again.

~EPILOGUE~

“Well ya know what dey be sayin’. A kiss can make ur day but anal sex can make ur hole weak.” Dean said.

It had the opposite affect on castiel. His butt shut 5ever.

“DEEEAAANN I WANT TO POOOP.”

“NO CAS.”

“YEAASS.”

“NO COME JOIN ME IN DA FIYAHH.”

“FUN FUN FUN!!” Sam said, applying his neon pink lipstick. “Ur all a bunch of sessy beesturds.” 

“Omg sam r u a g.c.w.o.k.” castiel said.

“Yeah omg how dare u forget aboot ma lucy.”

“??????”

“yOU CNAT SPAK LIEK DAT.”

“SO WAAAHT

“I DON’T CARREEE.”

“WHATEVES I H8 U SAM.”

“whatevers I’ll pour hotsauce on ur back.”

“idc I am boss.”

“that’s so swaggie.”

“omg I didn’t kno u liked swag sam”

“ya I do I have 42 whole swagz.”

“omg that’s hot lemme kiss u”

“wow mm ya dats gr8.”

Dey were makin oot.

“OHGGOGWOIOGGEIHO CASTILE HOW DAR UU.”

“I want to beh a swinger dean.”

“NO CAS I H8 U HOW CUD U.”

“I am a fan of kid cudi.”

“no I think u have cooties.”

“wazedyghjm no I don’t werk dat way”

Den castiel started to twerk intensly.

“No cas stop ur turnin me on.”

“but I want u bcalk like cher Lloyd.”

Dean smacked him.

“how daer u I hate dat peach.”

“but we saw her for our anniversary.”

“whateves I just wanna 4get you.”

Deananan walked out the door.

“wait!” cas crieiied. “you never taught me how to poop again.”

“ohmygod. I had no idea how selfish I was bein. Pls let me back.”

“I cant the train leaves soon.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too dean. Pls cleanse my butt.”

“I will as soon as you open the door.”

Castiel ripped the door off its hinges.

“NEVEr LEAVE ME AGFAGIAGIAN.” Castiel hugged him and showered him in his lips. Sam cried in the corner bcuz he was out of lipstick. It was all over his face. Da END. 


End file.
